BNHA Prompt Drabbles
by Swiftwidget
Summary: Drabbles based off prompts given to me on my blog. Some short, some long.
1. Make Me Sway

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

This fic was an "Enamor Me" prompt on Tumblr for Toshinko. A quick drabble.

* * *

 **Make Me Sway**

Toshinori pulled at his collar uncomfortably. It had been so long since he'd worn anything that properly fit his true form, the black dress shirt felt suffocating.

 _It's worth it_ , he thought to himself, patting his blue vest pocket and making sure the handkerchief was still neat. With a steadying breath - since when had he been so nervous? - he raised a hand to knock the door. The door swung away from his knuckles.

"T-Toshinori!" Into stood in the doorway. She blinked in surprise, "I thought I was going to meet you outside?"

Toshinori gazed down at the small woman. She'd … She'd really gone all out. She wore a modest green dress that hugged her soft, wide curves and a rose pink shawl across her shoulders. Warmth crept up his hollow cheeks when he realized she was smiling coyly and waiting for him to speak.

 _Ah, I was caught,_ Toshinori smiled guiltily. "Y-you look nice."

He backed away and let her step from the threshold.

Into locked her apartment and turned back to him.

"So? Where are we going Mr. Yagi?" Inko asked, shooting him a playful smile.

Toshinori gulped and resisted the urge to tug at his tie.

"I thought perhaps we could go dancing?" he said, holding out his elbow for her.

Inko hooked her wrist in the crook of his elbow and let out a small conspiratorial laugh, "Intend to sweep me off my feet?"

All the air from Toshinori's lung left him in a _whoosh_ , "I'm afraid you've already managed to sweep me off mine."

Inko looked up at his much taller form, a wobbly smile growing on her face, and she snorted. "I wonder how I managed that!"


	2. See You Later

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Based off a prompt on tumblr. "Remember Me" with Nana, Toshinori, and Izuku.

* * *

 **See You Later**

The warp gate opened and dumped Toshinori Yagi and Izuku Midoriya on the ground before closing with a _bang!_ Izuku scrambled to his feet, turning in a quick circle and breathing hard. The rush of combat still racing in his veins and the sounds of the clash still rung in his ears. The groan behind him made the boy whirl around.

"All Might! Are you okay?" Izuku knelt down by Toshinori and gently supported his arm while he sat up.

"Fine, my boy. Just banged up a bit," Toshinori looked up and around. "Where…? This isn't anywhere near the square."

Izuku helped him stand and glanced around their surroundings. They were in some kind of small park, surrounded by blooming trees and city buildings across the street.

"It looks a little like Ossus Park," Izuku frowned. He walked across the grass and pointed to an old wooden play set, "but the play set is wrong and Ossus had a fountain installed five years ago."

Toshinori glanced around, an uneasy feeling settling in the remains of his gut.

"You don't think something went wrong with that warp quirk?" Izuku asked somewhere off to Toshinori's right. His nose scrunched in thought, "Can quirks go wrong? I mean I suppose any quirk can backfire or be misused -" Izuku rambled off, still looking around.

The uneasy feeling only grew as Toshinori walked to the entrance of the park. One look at the sign confirmed his sense.

"Midoriya, my boy…" Toshinori pointed to the sign, "Look here."

Izuku rushed over. "No… no way."

Carved clearly in the wooden sign were the words: Ossus Park.

Izuku looked over the park again, "You don't think that warp quirk could have -"

"It came from over here!" a child's voice called out, getting closer, "Two people came out of the hole in the air!"

"Alright kid, we get it. Something happened in the park," a masculine voice grumbled loudly.

A young girl ran around the corner, "Come on! Come on! Oh hey! They're right there! Hey! Where did you come from?" The girl ran toward them only to be stopped by a tall, muscular brunette woman.

Izuku tensed. He hadn't even seen her coming. She was _fast._

"Woah woah woah! Don't go rushing into possible danger kid," the woman laughed, "That's what I'm here for!"

"Oh, is that what your job is?" a grey-haired man appeared from around the corner, "I swear, Nana, if you honestly think that's your job…" He nudged the kid away, "Alright, scoot. Go find your mom or something."

The woman ignored the older man and turned. She beamed at Toshinori and Izuku as she jogged up to them.

Izuku tensed, standing defensively in front of Toshinori, activating One for All full cowl just in case. He was glad he still wore his hero costume.

"Nana…" the older man warned as he came up behind the woman. He glared sternly at Izuku, "Calm down kid. We're heroes. By your get-up I assume you are on our side."

Izuku remained tense but … the older man looked kind of familiar. Izuku jolted when Toshinori's hand gripped his arm. Izuku turned to his mentor.

All Might was shaking and staring unseeing at the ground.

"All Might?" Izuku turned to him fully, "All Might, are you okay?"

"All Might?" Izuku heard the older man scoff, "Looks like he's about to keel over."

"Be nice, Torino," Nana scolded.

Izuku turned back to the two heroes, brows raising in disbelief. "Torino?" He looked at the gruff man. Suddenly the familiarity made sense, "As in Gran Torino?"

Toshinori's grip on Izuku's arm tightened and his other hand came up to cover his mouth as he doubled over. He lowered to his knees, and blood dripped from between his fingers.

"All Might!" Izuku knelt with him, "Are you -"

"Hey!" Nana lurched forward, "You need help." She reached out, "I can take you to a hospital and -"

Izuku grabbed her wrist firmly, One for All pulsing through him. All Might was still trembling and that terrified Izuku. Whoever this woman was, she wasn't going to touch All Might in his compromised state.

The heroine blinked in surprise, looking from Izuku's unmoving grip to the boy's wary expression. Then her brows furrowed and she canted her head.

"What's your quirk, kid?" she asked, something truly inquisitive coloring her tone.

Izuku tensed, glancing between Nana and All Might.

Nana sat back on her heels.

"You've got One for All," she said. It wasn't a question, only an observation. "And is this your teacher?" She asked Izuku gently, giving him a calm smile. "It's okay. I know about One for All."

Izuku furrowed his brow uncertainly, glancing at Gran Torino. He knew and trusted Gran Torino, at least, when the man was older… but this woman.

"He knows about it too, don't worry about him. He's just an old grump." Nana said with a cheeky grin. "We're not going to hurt either of you. We're heroes. We're here to help. Okay?"

Slowly, Izuku nodded and loosened his death grip on the heroine's arm. His hand tingled not unpleasantly, as if sparks of electricity danced between his and the woman's skin.

"Okay," Nana said, slowly moving her arm away. She smiled warmly, "That's great. Thank you."

Izuku relaxed marginally, pulling his hand to his chest. There was something … familiar about her. He knew he hadn't met her, but he _knew_ her.

She nodded to Toshinori who was still doubled over, bent under the weight of his shaking, "This is your teacher, right? He gave you One for All? You are very protective of him and that's great. May I talk to him?"

Toshinori's grip on Izuku's arm tightened again as if the boy was his only anchor in a windstorm. Izuku looked down at him and placed his gloved hand against his teacher's thin one.

"All Might?"

Toshinori let out a shuddering breath. Then a large hand rested on his shoulder.

"Hey there," Nana gave the emaciated man's shoulder a small squeeze. "We're going to get you some help with that bleeding. You're going to be okay. Why? Be-"

"Because you're here." Toshinori finished the long since memorized phrase with a broken voice. Slowly, like Atlas with the world on his thin shoulders, Toshinori looked up at Nana. His blue eyes burned dimly as he hesitantly met her gaze.

"Yeah, that's … right…" Nana's brows furrowed, eyes running over All Might's skeletal face before her mouth opened in a small "o" of surprise. "I know you."

Toshinori let out a broken laugh and nodded, letting his head bow again. Then the hand left his shoulder. Two hands returned and gently framed his face, lifting his head again.

"Toshinori?" Nana asked.

"To-?" Gran Torino jolted, taking a few steps toward them to see the man's face clearly. "I'll be damned," he breathed, brows raised.

"It really is you," Nana said.

A breathy laugh escaped Toshinori followed by a broken sob. "Yes, Sensei."

"Sen-" Izuku looked up at Nana in awe. "You're All Might's teacher?"

But Nana only had eyes and ears for her student.

"Look at you! You got so old! When did that happen?" she joked with a laugh, but her smile faltered as Toshinori's head bowed again. His hand came up and he held onto hers on his cheek with a white knuckle grip. "What's wrong? You act like you've seen a - Oh… oh."

Toshinori coughed, letting go of her hand to shakily wipe the blood from his lips.

"I'm sorry," he finally choked out. "I'm sorry, Sensei. I'm so sorry. I'm -"

Nana wrapped her arms around her bent student, "Hush. None of that. Just let me get a look at you. You grow old! What an accomplishment! That's wonderful! I was so worried that… And you found yourself a successor." Nana looked up at Izuku, still being held onto by Toshinori and looking distressed at his teacher, "Come closer, kid. What's your name?"

"I-Izuku Midoriya," he replied shyly. Then Nana pulled him into the hug as well, her arms easily encircling them both.

"Look at you! So protective of your teacher. What a great student! You look like you are well on your way to being a wonderful hero," Nana said, patting the boy's back. "Toshinori becomes the best doesn't he?"

"The - The Number One Hero in the world and he teaches at U.A. now." Izuku said, tears welling in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks, "I was quirkless and he told me I could be a hero. He's really really amazing."

Nana hugged them both tighter, "You hear that, Toshinori? Amazing! I'm so, _so proud_ of you. I haven't said that enough. I need to make sure I do. Because I am so proud of you."

Toshinori let out a shuddering breath, "Thank you. I'm… I'm glad." He shook his head, "I can't believe…"

Nana burst into laughter making Toshinori jump and cough. She sat back, holding her student by his shoulders at arm's length. "Where's your smile, Toshinori? This is a happy moment!"

Toshinori gaped, then slowly his lips curved into a thin smile as he bowed his head.

"A happy moment…" he repeated softly.

Nana patted his shoulder and helped him stand.

Izuku was immediately at his teacher's side. "All Might, are you going to be okay? Do you need any-"

All Might ruffled the boy's hair and gave him a wide grin. Izuku didn't miss the small wavering of the grin, but … he really looked happy.

"You really found a good student, Toshinori," Nana said, hooking her arm around Izuku's shoulders and squeezing him close, earning a muffled yelp in response. "And quirkless like you! Is that going to be a new tradition? I approve!"

"Quit spoiling him, Nana. You do enough of that already," Gran Torino griped as he walked up to Toshinori. "You look like crap. What did you get yourself into?"

"Just trouble," Toshinori replied, rubbing over his scar hidden under his shirt, "But hey, I'm retired now. I'm allowed to look like shit. You aged much more gracefully. Although you shrunk."

Gran Torino sputtered and smacked the back of Toshinori's head. "Don't tell me that!"

Toshinori stared at Torino wide eyed and rubbed the back of his head.

"What? Did you think you're too old to have me smack you around?" Gran Torino groused.

"No, it's just," Toshinori bit back a small laugh, "You just haven't been able to reach in so long I forgot."

Nana burst out laughing while Gran Torino took another swing.

"You have to tell me everything, Toshinori! At least the things I end up missing okay?" Nana said, pushing Toshinori and Izuku to a park bench and ignoring Gran Torino's grumbling, "And no sadness you hear me? You've already given me so much peace of mind! You get to grow old and retire. I'm so happy! I want to hear all about you and your students now! At least until that temporal warp opens back up. I assume whoever sent you here is going to want you back."

Toshinori nodded and was about to reply when a young voice called from across the street.

"Sensei! Gran Torino!"

All four heroes looked up. A young man in a middle school uniform and a shock of bright blonde hair waved from the opposite sidewalk.

"Torino," Nana said seriously, shifting to block the sight of Toshinori from his younger self.

"Yeah, I'm on it," Gran Torino huffed as he walked toward the young boy.

"Thank you," Toshinori sighed in relief to Nana. It would be for the best that his younger self didn't see…

"Hey! Who're you?" the young Toshinori called from across the street.

Toshinori tensed with a cough, but … Nana was between them. Then who?

"Guy in the green!" the young Toshinori called again, "I really like your hero costume! It looks super cool!"

Izuku stiffened, glancing between his teacher and his younger, healthier self.

"M-me?" Izuku called back.

"Yeah!" Young Toshinori said with a wide grin.

"T-thank you!" Izuku replied, an overwhelmed and bemused smile splitting his face.

"Alright, alright," Gran Torino shooed the younger blond away, "We're off to the training field. Nana will catch up later."

"Okay - oh wait," the young Toshinori turned back to Izuku, "Hey! What's your name?"

Izuku blinked, "It's Iz - ah um - It's Deku!"

"Cool name!" Young Toshinori sent him a thumbs up and waved, "I'll remember it! See you later!"

Izuku jolted then grinned brightly, "Y-yeah! See you later!"


End file.
